zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ordon Village
Ordon Village ( ) is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Located in southern Hyrule, it is Link's home town. A small village, Ordon is adorned with several pumpkin patches as well as many free range chickens. While living there, Link works on Ordon Ranch as a goat herder. Within the town, there are a few families and their homes, and Sera's Sundries, the town's general store. Mayor Bo's daughter, Ilia, is Link's greatest friend in the village. The town and the Ordona Province that surrounds the village is named after the Light Spirit, Ordona. Ordon Village is located in a light forest area and provides a great area for a farm. Link lives in his own house just on the outskirts of the main village. Fado owns the goat pasture which borders the village to one side. Ilia and her father, Mayor Bo, live in a house near the entrance to the pasture. Jaggle and Pergie own a house with a waterwheel, and live there with their two sons Malo and Talo, and their pet dog. Sera, the shopkeeper, lives with her husband Hanch, her daughter Beth, and her pet cat, Link. Uli and Rusl live by the big tree with their young son, Colin; by the end of the game, Uli, who is heavily pregnant for the duration of the adventure, has given birth to an infant daughter. Story Before the events of Twilight Princess, Ordon Village was apparently a relatively peaceful and tranquil village, save for the occasional Goat getting loose from Ordon Ranch and running through the village. However, at the beginning of the game, the relative peace of the village was shattered by seemingly minor disturbances. The Monkeys that lived in Faron Woods had begun to cause trouble in town, making the townsfolk more cautious. Due to the trouble the Monkeys caused, Talo tries to lead the other Children of Ordon into driving the Female Monkey from the Village and chases her into Faron Woods, leading to Talo's capture by Bokoblins, though he is later rescued by Link. Eventually the village's peace is shattered when King Bulblin invades the town and kidnaps Ilia and the Children of Ordon. Rusl is injured while trying to fight off the monsters during the attack. As a result of the attack, Mayor Bo, Jaggle, and Hanch are fearful of Wolf Link when he returns to the village (with only the village's animals being friendly to him). Hanch and Rusl will also try to attack Wolf Link while he is trying to obtain the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield. After Link reunites with the Children of Ordon in Kakariko Village, he returns to inform their parents of their safety and to learn how to get past the Gorons of Death Mountain from Mayor Bo. Mayor Bo ends up teaching Link the art of Sumo wrestling and gives him the Iron Boots to give Link the ability to match the Gorons' weight. He also learns that Rusl has recovered from his injures and left to find the children on his own. After this the town returns to its relatively peaceful existence, though some of the parents such as Pergie and Hanch can't help but worry about how their children are doing. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Ordon Village serves as the location for Ordon Target Practice and Ordon Target Practice 2. Theory It is believed by some fans that Ordon Village may have once been Kokiri Forest from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Eventually, the area was settled by Humans and Hylians. In the GameCube version of the game, Ordon Village is located in the same area where Kokiri Forest is located in Ocarina of Time. When looking at the proportions of Hyrule's increased size over its Ocarina of Time incarnation, it appears that Ordon Village is right where the Kokiri Forest should have been, with the remains of the Great Deku Tree (theorized to be the new Forest Temple) a proportionate distance from what was once the Kokiri Forest. This seems to be the case when analyzing the locations of both the village and the Forest Temple, which are right where the Kokiri Forest and the Deku Tree should have been in the days of Ocarina of Time. This theory could very well explain why the Kokiri cease to exist in the timeframe. Others believe that the Ordon Village is at the site of Hyrule Castle Town from Ocarina of Time, and that the town and castle were abandoned and rebuilt further north. Eventually no traces of the town or castle remained, and the area was resettled and Ordon Village constructed. This theory is supported by the location of the Temple of Time in Twilight Princess. es:Ordon Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations